Matthew Taylor
Matthew Taylor is a paramedic in Seattle and husband of April Kepner. One of the hospitals his route serviced was Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, which is how he and April met. History Meeting April Matthew noticed April and tried to make contact. She didn't really pay attention to him, because she was too busy with teaching Stephanie Edwards how to run the ER. He tried to impress her by giving her medical information about her patient without her having to ask for it, but she didn't seem to notice his effort. Later, he tried to ask April out, but he was rambling so much that April, yet again, didn't seem to notice that he was interested in having a date with her. ("Walking on a Dream") Helping a Hit and Run Victim After the ER had closed down, there were no more trauma patients at Seattle Grace Mercy West. Therefore, both Matthew and April had some free time, so they ate burritos in the ambulance. Matthew found out he had to respond to a hit and run victim. He asked April to come along on the ride. April couldn't resist helping him, and Matthew decided to help her. She called Jackson, informing him that they were about to bring in a trauma patient. Jackson informed several other attendings, and together they broke open the ER doors. They had to treat the patient in secret, as the hospital wasn't a trauma center anymore. Matthew and Nicole assisted April, Jackson, and other doctors to give the boy primary first aid care. After having saved the hit and run victim, April left the hospital and she bumped into Matthew. He revealed that he had been waiting for her and that he made up a speech. However, he got too nervous when she stood in front of him, so he made up a whole new speech. He told her that he thought she was incredible, because she managed to save the boy, and fearless, because she knew she wasn't allowed to bring the kid to the hospital, but she did. He wasn't finished yet when April, totally charmed by Matthew and his shyness, bent over and kissed him. As they were sharing their first kiss, Jackson and Stephanie Edwards walked by. Jackson saw them, realizing that April had totally moved on from him. ("The Face of Change") Getting Together with April After getting to know each other better, April and Matthew shared several short dates in his ambulances, consisting of talking and kissing. At some point, Matthew revealed that he wanted more than the short dates. He shyly asked her out. However, April was charmed by his shyness and said yes. The date ended up in his apartment. They were kissing on his couch when he interrupted their kiss, saying "this is only going so far tonight". He then revealed to April he was still a virgin, saving himself for marriage. April was relieved, as she was worried about how he'd react when she would tell him that she was saving herself for marriage too. She told him exactly the same thing and almost told him about her sexual encounters with Jackson. However, she didn't tell him to not scare him off and they continued kissing. ("Hard Bargain") Gas Tanker Explosion Injury When her patient was brought from the ER to the OR, April noticed Matthew laying in an ER bed. She walked over to him, looking worried, and asked him what happened. His colleague Nicole answered instead and told April Matthew broke protocol and ran in the crash to shield the kid from the blast with his own body. April started to check out his wounds, but Matthew told her to go to her patient, as she was more important than him. When Jackson said he'd watch him, April told him not to go into shock or bleed out before she went to the ER. April walked by Matthew's room some time later, but Jackson was busy with smearing burn ointment on the burns on Matthew's butt. April felt a bit uncomfortable and left. The next day, April talked to Matthew about her patient, who died during surgery. April started talking about God tearing apart her patient and her husband, who were meant to be together, when Matthew assured her he wasn't going anywhere. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") Finding Out About April's Virginity While Matthew was staying in the hospital, he planned for his mother to pick him up from the hospital. That way, she would meet April for the first time. However, April decided to come clean about her virginity. He was mad at her, not for the fact that she wasn't a virgin anymore, but because she hadn't been honest about it. Soon after, they broke up. ("She's Killing Me") Soon after, Matthew came to the ER to ask April for a second chance. He said he broke up with her because he was hurt and that he acted like an idiot. April gratefully forgave him and they got back together. ("Sleeping Monster") Proposing to April Some days later, Matthew proposed to April in a very original way. He set up a flashmob for her, in which friends and colleagues danced together with him. Almost everybody at the hospital knew about it, except for April herself. Owen Hunt helped Matthew by actively keeping April from surgery (which she was very mad about), so she surely would be there when the flashmob started. An ER nurse came to look for April, saying a patient was coming into the ER. April said to Jackson, with whom she was talking then, she'd probably get kicked off that case too. While April went outside, everyone else who was free at the time gathered to go outside as well. Paramedic Nicole informed April that the "patient" felt like his heart was going to burst. When the music started, the "patient" started making noises, making April think he was having a seizure. Suddenly, while April was asking why there was music playing, Nicole and the other paramedic started rotating the stretcher. The man then came off of it, and he and the paramedics started dancing. Suddenly, other people came out of and from behind other ambulances and Nicole put April on an office chair. While all the people started dancing, all the staff that gathered came outside. Matthew then came running down the stairs and danced along with the others. While two dancers lifted up April, Matthew got a rolling table with a rose on it, which he gave to April as soon as she sat down again. He then told her how he fell in love with her and Nicole gave him a ring. Matthew then proposed and April said yes. The dancers then threw rose petals while the spectators, including Jackson, applauded. ("Readiness is All") Super Storm During the super storm, Matthew came into the hospital to see how he could help. When he saw how April reacted to believing that Jackson had died, he became suspicious of their relationship and figured out that Jackson was the one April had had sex with. ("Perfect Storm") April later found Matthew and assured him she wanted to marry him, even proposing to him herself. ("I Want You With Me") Pre-Marital Counseling They attended pre-marital counseling together with Reverend Drew, where they were tested for compatibility and found to be 90% compatible. However, Matthew worried there was one area where they weren't compatible. April thought it was their different income levels, but Matthew really meant that she'd had sex before and he hadn't. He suggested they just have sex to get it over with, but she said she didn't want to be the cause of him breaking his promise to God. They agreed to wait. ("Two Against One") Conflict with Jackson After meeting up in a coffee shop where April and Matthew were having brunch with her sisters, who were in town for the wedding, they left the café at the same time, just in time to see Leo Davis get dragged by a cab. They both immediately jumped into action. While Jackson was distracted trying to control the crowd, Matthew used a straw to perform an emergency tracheotomy. They both rode to the hospital with Leo, where Jackson critiqued his technique, saying he made the incision too low and wide and horizontally instead of vertically. Matthew defended the way he did it as Jackson took Leo for surgery. April later confronted Jackson about the way he'd treated Matthew, which made her sisters think he was a nitwit. Jackson told her Matthew did a good job and he'd have done it the same way. When April told Matthew this, he went to Jackson for an apology, but Jackson said that he really did screw it up. Matthew said he was just trying to save Leo's life and tries to clear the air with Jackson, saying he hoped he'd see him at the wedding. ("Man on the Moon") Wedding During Matthew and April's wedding ceremony, Reverend Drew spoke to the wedding guests, asking them if they would support the marriage of Matthew and April. Everyone said, "I will" except Jackson Avery, who was at the wedding with his girlfriend, Stephanie Edwards. Shortly after, Jackson stood up in the middle of the ceremony as if he was about to say something, but hesitantly sat back down after receiving many surprised looks from guests and the wedding party. The ceremony resumed, but Jackson stood up again and confessed that he was still in love with April. ("Get Up, Stand Up") Jackson and April then ran from the barn where the ceremony was taking place, and went to his car where they then drove away. ("Take It Back") Wife's Death and Baby's Birth Matthew came to the hospital when his wife, Karin went into labor with their child. After the baby was born, he stayed with her, but returned to Karin when she had pain after her delivery. She was taken into surgery, where they had to remove her uterus due to DIC and HELLP syndrome. She survived the surgery, but shortly afterward, she went into PEA and was unable to be resuscitated. ("Personal Jesus") Ruby's Failure to Thrive Matthew brought Ruby back to the hospital when she had trouble eating and was vomiting. Arizona examined her and suspected it had something to do with her heart, but before she could run more tests, Matthew admitted that he was uncomfortable with her as Ruby's doctor, so she handed Ruby off to Owen. Owen examined her, but April went to him with a suspicion that it wasn't her heart and was actually something intestinal instead. Ruby was diagnosed with pyloric stenosis, which was easily corrected with surgery. While Ruby was in surgery, Matthew went to the chapel, where April came and sat with him. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Car Accident While driving with April, she warned him about a curve up ahead, but he hit it anyway and the car overturned. April was able to get out of the car and call 911. They took Matthew to the hospital, where he revealed that April was with him just as he was sedated. He had bleeding in his upper left quadrant, so he was taken for a splenectomy. The surgery went well and afterward, he was awake and taken to April's room, where they held hands from their respective hospital beds. ("Cold as Ice") '' Alex and Jo's Wedding Matthew attended Alex and Jo's wedding with April. After the wedding ended up cancelled because of a series of catastrophes, Matthew proposed to April again and when the officiant finally arrived at the wedding site, they decided to get married immediately, with Sofia as their flower girl. ''("All of Me") Personality Matthew is sensitive and shy. He also saved himself for marriage. According to April, he respects women and has good values. Relationships Romantic April Kepner Bringing a patient into the ER at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Matthew worked together with April Kepner in the ER. ("Walking on a Dream") After some time, they started having short ambulance dates, and Matthew than revealed that he wanted a real date. April happily said yes, although she was concerned about how he would react to her wanting to keep from having sex again until she was married. She asked Jackson for advice, and he told her to let him get to know her first, and then tell it. However, it turned out April had nothing to worry about. The date ended up in his apartment, they started kissing on the couch. Matthew then stopted kissing, and told her that he was saving himself for marriage. He was afraid April would run from him, but she was relieved and told him she was doing exactly the same. ("Hard Bargain") When one of April's patients, a woman who seemed destined to be with her husband, died, April started thinking about her own relationship - although the implication is that she was really talking about Jackson, with whom she had earlier almost shared a kiss. Matthew misconstrued this to mean she was worried he'd leave her, so he reassured her, saying he wasn't going anywhere, and confessing that he was in love with her. April, stunned, did not respond, instead taking his hand. ("Can't Fight This Feeling") While he was hospitalized with burns, Matthew planned for April to meet his mother, who was coming to pick him up when he was released. However, before they could meet, April confessed that she'd lied about being a virgin and he ended things with her, because she had lied. ("She's Killing Me") Matthew later came into the ER, asking April for another chance and saying that he reacted brashly. She forgave him and they got back together. ("Sleeping Monster") When Matthew decided to propose, he planned an elaborate flashmob proposal with the help of other paramedics, nurses, and doctors. She accepted his proposal immediately. ("Readiness is All") During the Super Storm, Matthew saw the way April reacted to thinking Jackson had died and figured out that Jackson was the person April had had sex with. ("Perfect Storm") After the storm ended, Matthew asked April if she'd only accepted his proposal because he did it publicly. She later took him to the hospital chapel and then proposed to him privately, to assure him it's what she really wanted. ("I Want You With Me") They attended pre-marital counseling together with Reverend Drew, where they were tested for compatibility and found to be 90% compatible. However, Matthew worried there was one area where they weren't compatible. April thought it was their different income levels, but Matthew really meant that she'd had sex before and he hadn't. He suggested they just have sex to get it over with, but she said she didn't want to be the cause of him breaking his promise to God. They agreed to wait. ("Two Against One") On their wedding day, April and Matthew avoided seeing each other, despite him working and her being at the hospital. At the wedding, the ceremony started as normal, but abruptly ended when Jackson stood up and confessed his love for April. ("Get Up, Stand Up") April left with Jackson, leaving Matthew at the altar. ("Take It Back") Later, after his wife died, he and April started seeing each other again and had fallen back in love. They said it was different before because they'd been through so much and they knew each other's pain. ("Cold as Ice") Karin Taylor After April left him, he met Karin. Because of what had happened to him, he would only be friends with her initially, but he eventually knew she was the one for him. They got married and remained married until her death on the day their first child was born. ("Personal Jesus") Familial Matthew has a very close relationship with his mother. He wanted her to meet April, but April confessed him she wasn't a virgin anymore. This caused him to be mad at her, and his mother thereby never got to meet April. ("She's Killing Me") His first child was born the day his wife died. They named her Ruby. ("Personal Jesus") His mother watches Ruby while he works. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Career Matthew is a paramedic in Seattle. His partner was Nicole. After April dumped him at the altar, Matthew quit his job out of humiliation. However, he was seen wearing his uniform again when he came to the hospital with his wife, so he likely returned to his job after he had processed what had happened. Notes and Trivia *Matthew is saving his first time for marriage, just like April intented to do before she had sex with Jackson. *He is a fan of the Iowa Hawkeyes.Two Against One, 10x08 Gallery Episodic 9x12MatthewTaylor.png|Walking on a Dream 9x14MatthewTaylor.png|The Face of Change 9x15MatthewTaylor.png|Hard Bargain 9x19MatthewTaylor.png|Can't Fight This Feeling 9x20MatthewTaylor.png|She's Killing Me 9x21MatthewTaylor.png|Sleeping Monster 9x23MatthewTaylor.png|Readiness is All 9x24MatthewTaylor.png|Perfect Storm 10x02MatthewTaylor.png|I Want You With Me 10x08MatthewTaylor.png|Two Against One 10x11MatthewTaylor.png|Man on the Moon 10x12MatthewTaylor.png|Get Up, Stand Up 14x10MatthewTaylor.png|Personal Jesus 14x19MatthewTaylor.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x23MatthewTaylor.png|Cold as Ice 14x24MatthewTaylor.png|All of Me Episode Stills 9x14-8.jpg 9x19-4.jpg 9x19-5.jpg 921Promo.jpg 9x21-20.jpg 9x23-18.jpg 9x23-22.jpg 9x23-23.jpg 9x23-24.jpg 9x23-25.jpg 9x23-26.jpg 9x23-27.jpg 9x23-28.jpg 9x23-29.jpg 9x23-30.jpg 9x23-31.jpg 9x23-34.jpg 9x23-36.jpg 9x24-17.jpg 10x11-1.jpg 10x11-2.jpg 10x11-6.jpg 10x12-3.jpg 10x12-24.jpg 10x12-26.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-22.jpg 14x24-23.jpg 14x24-24.jpg 14x24-25.jpg 14x24-26.jpg 14x24-27.jpg 14x24-28.jpg 14x24-29.jpg 14x24-34.jpg 14x24-35.jpg 14x24-36.jpg 14x24-37.jpg 14x24-38.jpg 14x24-39.jpg 14x24-40.jpg 14x24-41.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-48.jpg 14x24-55.jpg 14x24-56.jpg Appearances de:Matthew Taylor fr:Matthew Taylor Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Paramedics